


Shenanagins

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [18]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Glow Stick Eating, HLVRV - Freeform, No Shame from Bubby, don't eat glowsitcks people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Bubby is a fiend who eats glow sticks.
Series: HLVRAI Requests [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Kudos: 52





	Shenanagins

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Shenanigans, doc & his science team

“Bubby! Have you seen the glowsticks?” Doc leaned out a bit from his desk, where he was currently searching the drawers of. He had sworn he had hidden a pack of glow sticks in here somewhere. 

“What?” 

Bubby’s mouth sounded suspiciously full.   
Doc frowned, pushing away from their desk and moving over towards Bubby, who was very pointedly facing away from them. “Bubby? Where are the glowsticks?” 

There was a pause, before Bubby took off. Doc ran after with a shout, having half prepared for Bubby fleeing from their shame. 

“Give me the glowsticks!” 

“No!” 

“Bubby!” 

Bubby dove over a table and doubled back just as Doc followed. Doc groaned and managed to keep on Bubby’s tail, almost skidding directly into a wall. They passed Tommy, who didn’t even look up at this point, and Doc almost slipped on his own coat. 

“Bubby!” 

“Never!” 

“Come on, I hide those form you for a reason! Benrey needs them-” 

Bubby stopped, stepping carefully to the side as Doc slid past, almost falling, probably ruining the traction on his boots as he skidded. “Why didn’t you say Benrey?” 

Doc glared, but it was hidden behind his goggles, as Bubby, with a bit of glowing juice on the side of his cheek, handed over a few glowsticks, one in each color, and Doc took them, straightening himself out. 

“If I have to go out and buy more glowsticks because you can’t stop chewing on things-" Bubby just grinned at him unrepentant, with glowing teeth. 

Doc sighed. This was a battle he was going to lose. Thus, he just turned, walking away to deliver the glow sticks to Benrey.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my AU, it is Mothra's (year2000electronics on tumblr, cannot remember their Ao3 at the moment) and I just... love Doc a lot. heart eyes at Doc all day every day.


End file.
